disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amz96/Secrets Out Part 3
''Ok soo this isn't the ending, I am still trying to figure it out '' ''Enjoy '' ''Chapter 3 '' Perviously ------------- Mean while at the Dojo And Now '' Rudy - Where’s Jack and Kim Milton and Jerry - Not sure Milton - They’ve being acting really weird around us lately ? ''Jack and Kim arrive at the mall Dojo '' Rudy - Finally Where have you guys being Jack - at my place, I for got my gee so we went home and got it . Rudy - Well that not good enough (''In his sciatic ) ''and what about you Kim Kim - I was with Jack, I said we didn’t have time to go back to his place but ... Rudy - But What ?? Jack - Calm down rudy just let me and Kim get changed and then we can get to work ! ''Jack and Kim changed '' Rudy - Ok Milton and Jack your on the practice dummmies , Jerry and Kim Sparing ! Jerry - What ahh no, i can’t, you see i have Kim - Oh cut it out Jerry , i’m not that scary !! Jack - She right you know ! Milton - how do you know ?? Jack - Ahh I don’t no come on let get practicing ''Jerry and Kim spar Kim wins jerry on the floor groaning . '' Kim - Oh tuffen up Princess Rudy - ok Milton and Jack your up ! ''Kim helps Jerry off the mat and sits him down ! Kim Cheers jack on ! '' 'Kim’s POV ''' I cheer for jack but i cant make it obvious !! I think to my self, he looks so cute in his gee '' ''Milton and Jack spar, Jack wins '' Rudy - ok guys I think thats enough for today ! Every on walk in to change room ! Kim Girls change room , Milton, Jerry and Jack Boys Jerry whispering in to Milton’s ear - I think we should ask him Milton - ask him what Jerry - About him and Kim Duh !! Milton - oh yeah ok Jerry - Soo jack, Hows Kim Jack - Good Jerry - how was your date 'Jack’s POV ''' Oh no they no, Im not gonna say, good ! im not gonna say , alright '' Jack - What date ? Milton - you know the one where you waged class Jack - Ah i think that my bussiness, I have something i have to get to, i have to go ! Jerry - Ahh another date with your girll Jack - JERRY please stop ! I cant say, i don’t like thinking about it ! Jerry - Why ? She’s Smoking !! Jack - What did you say about my sister ?? In a deep voice , Jack want to fight ! Kim - Hey what going on in here ? Milton - KIM WHAT are you doing in here Kim - I heard Jack shouting ! Jack - Come on Kim, I just wanna get out of here ''Kim looks back at Jerry '' Kim - it’s ok Jack your mums out side ! ''We don’t hold hand walking out or lean on each other '' Rudy - are you ok ? Jack - Yeah, Im fine its just that Rudy - just what Jack - nothing ''Jack and Kim walk out ! '' ''So Kim comes back to my place and we look at all the photo’s of my baby sister Mia! '' Kim - Im so sorry, we shouldn’t of gone to paractice ? Jack - it ok (''Holing her shoulders ) '' ''I kiss her on the cheek, Walk to the front door and let her out ! '' Kim - Hey jack just one question, Jack - Yeah Kim - when should we tell our friends ?? Jack - tomorrow ! Good night ! 'Kim’s POV ''' Today is saturday ! I meet jack at the dojo for practice and were early ! so we sit wait for every one to arive, of course Rudy is in his office trying to get his paper work done ! '' ''So we sit, take photos, and look at more photos of Mia, he lets me lean on and we talk about her ! and her life for 5 years ! '' Kim - Jack in you don’t mind me asking, How did she ... Jack - She was born with a aggressive cancer and because i move round a lot when I was young and when she was a baby, she could get all the treatment Kim - How old will she be you know, Jack - Kim its ok you don’t have to keep stopping when ... She would of being 10 'Hope you like it last part out tomorrow Promiss, :) Let me know what you think ! ''' Category:Blog posts